


Of Mice and Asters

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of domestic one-shots rated either G or T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on deviantart back in April of 2012.  
> Rated: G

We were huddled together in a ball waiting for them to come home.

"Who will arrive first?"

"Well, Master is always late so it'll be Shion, won't it?"

"Yeah, and maybe he'll read to us while we're waiting for Master."

"I wonder what he'll read? Maybe _On The Road_?"

"Or a nice set of haiku? That would be lovely."

"I still prefer Shakespeare."

"Of course you do, but it's nice to branch out. Variety is the spice of life and all that."

"Well, aren't you the philosopher today."

"Shh, I hear footsteps. That's gotta be Shion. He makes a lot more noise than Master."

"Yeah, humans never hear Master coming, unlike us."

There was the sound of a click and the door opened.

"I'm home! Hello, you three. Did you have a nice day? I'm going to go clean up and then start dinner. Maybe I can read to you while we wait for Nezumi to come home. How does that sound?"

Nod nod nod… ("Yes, please!")

"Okay then, back in a bit," and Shion disappeared into the bathroom.

 

"He sure does like to talk a lot. It's kinda nice. Remember when it was just Master and us?"

"Yeah, it was really quiet. Master would read to us, too, but his mind always seemed to be somewhere else."

"Mmhmm… and when he finally brought Shion here Shion was just looking around like he'd never seen anything like this place before. Then Master went to get cleaned up and Shion…"

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted him to read and he picked up a book and I climbed on his shoulder."

"He has a really nice voice. I'm glad Master brought him home."

"Yeah, but that was just the beginning. This place got a lot livelier with all the questions and discussions and bickering and Master would sometimes lose his temper and get violent, but he would never really hurt Shion no matter what he said to the contrary."

"The cheese muffins are a good perk, too!"

"You little pig! You're gonna get fat!"

 

After a while Shion finally came out of the bathroom and got dinner going.

"Now then, what would you like me to read, or should I just pick something out?"

Nod nod nod…

"Okay, then… hmm, how about this?" He selected a book from the shelf and sat down on the sofa.

We scurried over and climbed up on top of his shoulders to get a good look.

Oooh, this looks interesting.

"Are you all ready?"

Nod nod nod… ("Just get on with it already!")

Shion took a deep breath and let it out. _"A Tale of Two Cities,_ by Charles Dickens. Chapter One... It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…"

Ah, this is nice, and we settled down for a good long read.

Yeah, our new roommate is working out _just_ fine.


	2. Sonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on atailof2cities tumblr on August 18, 2012.  
> Nezumi recites from Sonnets #18 and #88 by Wm. Shakespeare.  
> Rated: G

“Well, that took forever,” Nezumi complained as he and Shion walked across the wide-open, and seemingly endless, field.

They had been out since early that morning and it was now nearing mid-afternoon. Shion had told Nezumi the previous evening that he was going to inspect the agricultural area that was south of the former No. 6. He said Nezumi didn’t have to come with him because he might be bored with the tedious inspection process, but to Nezumi, any chance he had to be with Shion was worth whatever he had to put up with.

“I’m sorry, Nezumi, but I wanted the inspection to be thorough.”

“You wanted…why is it always you, huh? There are other people on that damn Committee. You just need to learn to delegate better!”

“I know, but…well, I kind of wanted to see it for myself. The way our food is being grown. Makes me appreciate what I eat even more.” Shion looked away from Nezumi to hide the sheepish look on his face, but Nezumi caught it anyway.

“So, my Prince was being selfish for once. That’s fine, but we could’ve taken the transport back. You’re looking a bit tired, and we still have a ways to go.” Nezumi was just now beginning to see the buildings off in the distance.

“I wanted the exercise and this is actually a shorter distance than the route around the perimeter. I’m just not used to walking this much, unlike you,” Shion shot back at him. “But it still feels nice out here.”

It was the end of summer and still warm, but the beginning of autumn could be felt with the lower humidity and the occasional cool breeze.

“Yeah, it does. So let’s take a load off, Your Majesty,” and Nezumi sat down on the grass. Shion smiled and sat down next to him, relaxing his aching legs and feet and just enjoying the earthy smells all around him.

After about a half an hour Shion said, “You know, the longer we sit here the more difficult it’s going to be to get up and my Mom is expecting us for dinner tonight.”

“Then how about this peasant provides a little light entertainment before we’re on our way?” With that, Nezumi got up, bent one knee to the ground, reached out to take hold of Shion's hand and began to recite:

 _“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:”_

Shion started to laugh, and as Nezumi continued the expression on Shion’s face softened into a gentle smile as Nezumi's dulcet tones washed over him.

 _“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;_  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_  
_By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_  
_Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,_  
_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_  
_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_  
_So long lives this and this gives life to thee.”_

After he finished, Nezumi tugged Shion up until they were both standing, and Shion moved a little closer and whispered in Nezumi's ear, “Thank you. That was lovely,” before he reluctantly moved away and brushed off his pants. “Well, we really should get going."

As he walked away Nezumi just stood in place, watching him, and Shion looked back over his shoulder and called, “C’mon, Nezumi, by the time we get to my Mom’s I’m going to be starving!”

And Nezumi thought,  _‘Such is my love, to thee I so belong,_ _That for thy right, myself will bear all wrong…’_ before he took a couple of strides, easily catching up to Shion and took his hand once more.

While they were walking Nezumi asked, “So, Shion, do you know how many sonnets there are?”

“154, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” and Nezumi leaned over and playfully suggested, “How about I recite a few more for you after dinner?”

Shion grinned. “As many as you like!” and he squeezed Nezumi’s hand as they continued to walk the rest of the way home.


	3. A Little Night Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on atailof2cities tumblr on September 6, 2012.  
> Rated: G

Shion came home late that night, as he did on so many nights. After the Committee meetings were over somehow he always ended up working later than anyone else. It seemed the more he got done the more there was to do. Sighing inwardly he unlocked the door and went inside, locking the door behind him. Taking off his hat, coat, and shoes, for the nights were starting to get a lot colder lately, he saw that the apartment was dark.

_‘Well, maybe he’s already gone to bed. I wouldn’t blame him.’_

Walking into the bedroom he noticed the bed was still made. _‘Not here,’_ and after checking the bathroom, he went back to the living area. Slowly adjusting to the dark he noticed that the curtains pulled across the sliding glass doors which lead out to the garden were moving slightly.

He pushed them aside and stepped out onto the patio area. Shion looked to his side and there was Nezumi, sitting quite still with his eyes closed, bathed in the gentle light of the moon.

Shion sat down beside him and relaxed into a comfortable position. Nezumi moved closer to him, his eyes still closed, for he always seemed to know exactly where Shion was without even looking, and lowered his head to rest on Shion’s shoulder.

“Sorry I’m late again. I’m surprised you’re still awake. How long have you been out here?”

“A while… and you know I’m a nocturnal creature by nature." Shion could just picture the smirk Nezumi would be wearing.

“Aren’t you getting cold?”

“Nah, the apartment was feeling a bit stuffy and I needed some fresh air."

They lapsed into silence once more until Nezumi started to hum and soon he began to softly sing:

_“Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_  
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_  
_Helpless to resist the notes I write_  
_For I compose the music of the night…”_

“What is that song?” Shion asked, astonished by the beauty of it.

“It’s called _The Music of the Night_ from _The Phantom of the Opera,_ a musical I had the chance to see on my travels."

“Oh, we must have a production of that for everyone here!”

Shion's reaction made Nezumi chuckle. “Well then, just add it to the growing list of _Things I Want To See Nezumi Perform Onstage,_ although I’m going to be an old man by the time we work through it."

Shion blushed. “You know I’ll never tire of watching you work your magic on the audience.”

“So says my most avid audience of one. Be that as it may, aren’t you starting to get a little cold?”

“Not with you to keep me warm." Shion snuggled even closer as Nezumi wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Then perhaps just a little more…” and Shion surrendered himself to the melodic spell that Nezumi wove:

_“Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night…”_


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on atailof2cities tumblr on December 29, 2012.  
> Rated: T

He was trying to take a shortcut through the woods to get home before dark, but his horse had spooked, throwing him, and had run off. With darkness quickly descending he was feeling hopelessly lost until he spotted a light not too far away. It was like a beacon beckoning him, drawing him to it, an uncontrollable force he was unable to ignore, but he convinced himself it was evidence of humanity and help and that he was feeling nothing more than that.

When he walked up to the house the door slowly creaked open as if he was expected. He paused briefly, but entered after a moment, and was greeted by three servants, he assumed, though their appearance seemed to be not quite human in nature.

Informed that their master would be with him shortly, he found himself escorted to one of the rooms off of the hallway and he settled down onto a plush sofa. They handed him a crystal glass filled with a rich, dark red wine, and after they left the room the servants squeaky laughter could be heard echoing out in the hall.

He swished the wine around in the glass, sniffed it with approval, and took a few sips, thinking to himself he must remember to compliment his host on his excellent taste. Between the effects of the wine and the soft crackling of the fireplace drowsiness was overtaking him and he did not feel the presence in the room until it was right on top of him.

Looking up, his vision was filled with the sight of unearthly grey eyes gazing down on him with lust. The tall master of the house leaned over and took the glass from his hand, placing it on a nearby table, and sat down next to his guest.

Reaching over to slip his fingers through the soft white hair, he purred in contentment at this prize he was blessed with this evening. This meant he wouldn’t have to venture forth to hunt his prey and could take his time indulging in the other fine wine running through this one’s veins.

Shivers ran down the visitor's spine as his hair was caressed, and he lost all control over his body as he was pulled closer to this exquisite being, feeling as if his very soul was being consumed as their eyes locked onto each other.

His host licked his lips and moved closer, hands gently guiding his prey to its doom, but there was no resistance and this inflamed his desire to new heights.

The guest somehow knew his life would end soon, but the sheer pleasure he was feeling was unlike anything he’d ever felt and it compelled him to give himself over to this creature of the night. So he closed his eyes, felt hot breath and sharp teeth grazing his neck, and then a slight pinprick of pain as they began to pierce the skin…

“…Shion.” He was being called from somewhere far off.

Then someone was shaking him, and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were those same grey eyes staring back at him.

“Ahhhhhh!” He pushed with all his might and Nezumi fell back against the table, almost losing his balance but righting himself before he could fall on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!”

Shion just stared, confused for a moment, and finally came around.

“Oh…Nezumi, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“Hardly, but what’s gotten into you? You looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

“It was just a…dream. But it was so real. And you were there, and the mice, but they weren’t mice, but they weren’t human either, and you were trying to…” Shion’s face flushed and he turned away.

“Oh, _really…”_ Nezumi smirked and sat down on the bed next to Shion. “Do tell. Just what was I trying to do, hmm?”

“N-nothing…”

Nezumi looked over behind Shion on the bed and there lay a book that had apparently fallen off of him when he fell asleep. He picked it up and flipped through it before taking hold of Shion’s chin and turning him back around to face him.

“I see… _"Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!"_ Nezumi clucked his tongue. "No more reading before bedtime for you, young man.”

“You’re the one who told me I should read more!”

“So, was I _seducing_ you and about to sink my fangs into your neck?”

“…m-maybe,” Shion whispered, face flushing even more.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“…possibly.”

“Well then…” Nezumi nuzzled into Shion’s neck and licked it ever so slightly, causing shivers to run down Shion’s spine again, but this time for real.

“Mmm…”

“Shion…”

“Hmm?”

Nezumi's eyes were shining and there was a warm smile on his face.

“Maybe that book wasn’t such a bad choice after all.”

Shion knew whatever dreams he had for the rest of the night would be a whole lot sweeter, and as Nezumi lowered him onto the bed the dark-haired man spoke quietly as he did so:

_“There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.”_

As they rolled on the bed the book fell off onto the floor as fantasy collided with reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback from when they were living in their underground home.  
> Nezumi quotes from Dracula by Bram Stoker.


	5. Up From The Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on atailof2cities tumblr in the summer or autumn of 2012.  
> Rated: T - Mild violence.

Shion woke in the middle of the night to the sound of Nezumi groaning.

His first reaction was that Nezumi would be shoving him out of bed any minute now, but then he realized that not only was Nezumi not thrashing about but instead had his arms wrapped tightly around Shion as if holding on for dear life.

He continued to groan and Shion became alarmed that maybe something other than the nightmares was wrong. He managed to pry himself loose from Nezumi and touched his face to check for fever. Finding his skin a normal temperature he began to call Nezumi’s name.

“Nezumi…” No response. “Nezumi, wake up…” Still nothing.

Shion raised his voice and shook him lightly. “Nezumi, are you hurting? Do you feel sick?” Shion got more worried by the second.

“Unh…”

Nezumi slowly stirred, and then all of a sudden his eyes flew open with a wild and crazed look to them. He grabbed Shion’s hand and threw him back onto the bed and jumped on top of him. His breathing was heavy, ragged, he was sweating profusely and had one hand clenched around Shion's neck.

“Nezumi, calm down. Can’t you see it’s me?” Shion pleaded, trying to keep himself under control. It wouldn’t do if he panicked in this situation.

Nezumi continued to stare at him until comprehension began to show on his face.

“S-Shion…? Oh, shit, what am I doing…" He rolled off and lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Was it the nightmares again?”

“…Yeah, I thought it’d be getting easier. I’ve never been so happy in my life. But somehow they feel even more intense. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Hmm… maybe it’s precisely _because_ your life is happier now.”

“What are you talking about? That’s just crazy.”

“Not really, if you think about it. When our lives get easier we start to relax and things that have been buried in our subconscious slowly begin to drift up. Things we kept suppressed just so we could get by day to day, and in your case, in order to survive. And now that survival is no longer an issue those memories and feelings are starting to resurface. They’ve always been there, but they were just waiting for you to lower your defenses." Shion shrugged. "But that’s just my impression.”

“Maybe you’re right, but that doesn’t help the fact that they’re still haunting me. Sometimes, I’m just so…”

Nezumi looked uncertainly at Shion, staring for what felt like an eternity, but Shion said nothing, just waited…

And it came out in a whisper. “Sometimes I’m just so scared. I feel so helpless. My waking life is under my control but I can’t control my dreams. And when I end up taking it out on you, that frightens me more than anything.”

His voice was shaking and he seemed to be on the verge of tears. Shion pulled Nezumi close to him in a firm, yet gentle hug, slowly rubbing his back until he began to calm down.

“I know you’d never hurt me,” Shion said quietly. He bit his lip, then added, "You helped me, you know. Just by coming back. Before, I had no one to talk to about my nightmares. They could never understand what we went through."

Nezumi gripped Shion's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You weren't ready for this. But now you're here when I need you, so let me help you, too. We can work through this. You have so much pain bottled up inside and learning to slowly let it go is probably going to be the most difficult thing you’ve ever done. But I believe in you, Nezumi. You’re strong, and I need _you_ to believe it, too.”

Nezumi’s breathing gradually evened out and he wrapped his arms around Shion, returning the reassuring hug.

Sighing deeply, he shook his head. “If we try to work this out, I’m probably going to be even _more_ of a pain to deal with."

Shion realized he’d been holding his breath, waiting for Nezumi’s reply. He slowly released it and smiled. “Yeah, I kind of figured that."

Nezumi snorted. "I can't believe I just _admitted_ that."

Shion chuckled and held him tighter. This would be worth whatever it took. Nezumi was _always_ worth it.


	6. The Best-Laid Plans… aka Domestic Doofusery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on atailof2cities tumblr on October 27, 2012.  
> Rated: T

“Shion, _what_ are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh, this? Just finishing up my latest proposal to the Committee.”

“It’s your day off, and you’re sitting here working. _Again.”_ Nezumi let out an exasperated sigh. “I swear, if you propose any more to that Committee you might as well just get married.”

“That’s not even funny!”

“Oh, but it _is."_ Nezumi started chuckling.

“Hmph, I’m not listening to this." Shion began to pout and turned his head away.

“Yeah, yeah…” Nezumi bent over and kissed the top of Shion’s head and ruffled his white hair and then leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “So, what’s your bright idea this time?”

“Well, if you _really_ want to know…” Shion mumbled.

“I do. I’m curious what’s got you so distracted on a day that I finally have you all to myself." Nezumi moved in once more and took hold of Shion’s elbow, pulling him out of the chair. “So, let us leave behind the chains of your desk, my Prince, and retire to a more comfortable environment,” and he pulled Shion with him out of the room.

“You’re always so dramatic.” Shion sighed.

“And you love it.” Nezumi smirked at him.

Shion just rolled his eyes, refusing to rise to the bait, but then he shivered a little. "It’s still kind of chilly in here. How about I make us some tea?”

“Sure,” and Nezumi went to plunk himself down on the sofa and watched Shion as he busied himself in the kitchen.

When the tea was ready Shion brought the two mugs with him and placed them on the coffee table, sitting down next to Nezumi and then scooting a little closer for warmth. Nezumi reached for a throw and pulled it over their shoulders, huddling closer himself.

After sipping their tea for a bit Nezumi started in again. “So, let’s hear it.”

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking about ways to support the growth of the arts some more and there’s this building that’s still kind of run down and not too far out of the way, and I thought if we fixed it up we could turn it into something like a coffee house, where people could go during the day just to meet and socialize, and at night we could have an open stage for anyone who wanted to do a routine or recite poetry, etc. I’ve been reading about those kinds of places that used to exist that encouraged free-form, impromptu performances,” and Shion looked at Nezumi, his eyes bright with anticipation.

“Whoa, slow down, Romeo. Don’t you ever stop thinking?”

“I guess I can’t help myself. I wouldn’t really know how to turn off my brain if I tried.” Shion chuckled a little at himself at that.

“Hmm, I could think of a few ways,” and Nezumi started kissing his cheek, moving ever closer to his mouth.

“Ahh… I’m sure you could,” Shion replied, sounding a little breathless, “but I really want to know what you think.”

“You’re such a killjoy.” Nezumi sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. “What I think… I’ll admit it sounds interesting and performing impromptu could be kind of fun. I take it that this would be an adults-only thing?”

“At night, yes, but during the day the place will be open to all ages, which brings me to another point of my proposal.”

“Wait, there’s more? Geez, Shion," he muttered, "you really _don’t_ know how to turn off that brain of yours."

“But I think this part is of equal importance,” and there was a slight tone of defiance in Shion’s voice. “What I want to do is establish a separate room for a children’s story-hour that we could hold at least once a week, and someone could read them stories from books or we could have storytelling like in the oral traditions many cultures used to have.”

“Oh man, I know where you’re going with this." Nezumi looked out the sliding glass doors onto the patio and the garden beyond. At least this one time he felt he knew _exactly_ what was happening inside that head of Shion’s.

Shion took hold of Nezumi’s chin and turned his head back so he would have to look at him. “That’s right, this would be perfect for someone like you." Shion stared imploringly into his grey eyes.

“Why don’t _you_ read to them?”

“Because you’re so much better at something like this. I’m sure the kids would just love it!” Shion continued to stare at Nezumi with an _I’m not backing down_ look on his face.

“…Fine,” Nezumi huffed out, “but I’m not really good with kids so I’m going to hold you responsible for keeping them in line.”

“That won’t be a problem, and my mom said she’d like to help out as well. Thank you so much, Nezumi. I just knew you’d say yes." Shion kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Nezumi stiffened and pulled back. “Your mom? You’ve planned that far ahead? So, am I the last one to know?” He turned his head away to look back outside. “You think you can sucker me into anything.”

“Please don’t be like that! I know how busy you are with your work at the theatre and I just wanted to have a completed plan in place before I said anything to you.” Shion's voice grew softer. “Nezumi, please look at me.”

Nezumi took a moment, then sighed, and looked back at Shion. “I know you didn’t do it intentionally, but still…” and he saw that Shion’s eyes were starting to tear up.

“What am I gonna do with you, huh? C’mere,” and he wrapped his arm around Shion’s shoulder using his free hand to pull Shion’s head down to rest against his chest.

Shion clutched at Nezumi’s shirt. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you. I just get so…”

“…wrapped up in all these ideas you completely lose track of everything else,” Nezumi finished the sentence for him. “Look, I admire your enthusiasm. It’s one of the things I love about you, but I’m feeling a little irritated here because, like I said, it’s your day off and this is not how I wanted to spend it with you.”

“I know that, and I was being inconsiderate of your feelings." Shion looked up at him. “I’m really sorry, Nezumi, I’m sor...” Shion was cut off by Nezumi’s mouth on his. He was startled at first and then leaned up into the kiss as Nezumi ran his hand through Shion’s hair again. Shion returned the touch, reaching up to undo the ponytail, letting Nezumi’s hair fall loosely around their faces.

After a good many minutes they slowly broke the kiss, only to snuggle closer and Nezumi began to chuckle. “Enough with all the _I’m sorry, Nezumi._ Did you forget about our promise of no more secrets?”

“I would never forget that, and I was trying to get the proposal out of the way so I could spend the rest of the day with you, but you interrupted me before I was finished. Just what was it you wanted to do today, anyway? This is the first I’ve heard about it." Shion was beginning to sound a little put out.

“Nothing in particular, but what’s wrong with that? I don’t feel the need to plan out every second of our lives. But with this and my theatre work it seems that’s what’s going to happen if I let you have your way."

Shion could see Nezumi was starting to work himself up into a state again and held up his hands to call a truce. “Okay, let’s just stop right here. I don’t want to do this. Not today. I’ll admit I was being somewhat insensitive, but you were acting kind of pushy like you do when you want attention. Maybe we both just need to take a deep breath," and silence fell between them for the time being.

Shion was the one who finally broke it. “Hey, Nezumi, would you tell me a story?”

“Wha...? A story? Just how old _are_ you anyway?”

“I just thought if you decide to help with the story-hour, and I’m saying _if_ here, you could always practice on me.” Shion let that hang in the air.

“I already said I’d help out and I’m not upset about this anymore. That would be pointless and definitely not how I want to spend the rest of this day. But do you really want to hear a story, Shion? I mean, you’ve watched me perform so you know I’ve got the skills to pull this off.”

“I… yeah, I want to hear a story. Please, Nezumi?” Shion felt a little guilty asking this of him, but the reality of it was that he loved to listen to Nezumi, whether he was acting or singing or just talking. He could never get enough of it.

“Well, sure, I guess. So you just want me to make up something on the spot, like that impromptu thing we were talking about?”

“Yes, exactly like that! And you can come to the coffee house and participate there also!”

Nezumi stared at him for a moment and then sighed in resignation. “I give up. You’re hopeless, and so am I,” and he started to laugh. “Okay, a story it is, my needy little lordling, but let’s move to the bedroom so we can stretch out. It’ll help me relax, too.”

They walked to the other room and plopped down on the bed, propping themselves up against the headboard with a bunch of pillows. Shion pulled a blanket over them and leaned his head on Nezumi’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you just turn up the heat if you’re so cold?”

“Because that would be a waste of energy, and this is much better." Shion smiled up at him.

“You’re such a sap,” Nezumi gently chided.

“And you love it.”

 _“You…_ no, never mind. So, a story, huh? Gimme a minute…”

Shion waited patiently, willing to give Nezumi all the time he needed. He gazed out the window at the late morning sky, bright blue and not a cloud in sight. He couldn't ask for a more perfect way to spend his day off, curled up next to the one he loves. Just him and Nezumi, still keeping each other warm.

Nezumi cleared his throat and Shion perked up.

“On the seedy side of town there was this bar run by a sleazy guy who would do anything for a quick buck. It was one of many businesses he had a hand in and anyone was welcome there, from the low-lifes to the high-class, so long as they had the cash. The bartender was a snarky runt who would serve you a drink with a snide remark whether you wanted it or not. But no one cared, ‘cause they only went there to watch the star attraction strut her stuff.”

Shion started to giggle.

“What?”

“Oh, just wondering what I’m going to be."

“I’m getting there… Now where was I? Oh yeah, the star… She was a saucy dame with looks to kill and every scum in the place lusted after her.”

“Yep.” Shion tried real hard not to break out in a giggle fit.

“Ahem… so, when this dame did her routine it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but the second she was done the place would break out in wolf-whistles and cries of _"encore",_ to which she would just roll her eyes and saunter off stage to give the boys time to cool down before her manager would shove her back on to give ‘em more of the same. The manager was sharp as a tack with a keen business sense and it was thanks to him that the star never got taken advantage of whenever it came to making a deal for her talents.”

“Oooh, I like me…”

“Are you gonna let me finish? The manager and the dame had been together for a couple of years now and he was the only one who knew that she was really a guy, a street-rat who’d lived with the bums and panhandled for scraps of food. He saw the good in him when no one else could. They became friends and worked to build up their reputation to the point where they could ask any price, and people would pay up just to have this ‘doll’ boost their business. There was nothing they couldn’t do together. And business was good. The End.”

“Oh, I liked that! But definitely not for kids.”

“Obviously, but I don’t think I’ll have a problem coming up with something for them once I get rolling.”

“So you really want to do this then?”

“Yeah, I do. I think your enthusiasm has infected my brain. Maybe you’d like to help me turn it off for a while,” Nezumi whispered, and rolling over on top of Shion Nezumi began kissing him for all he was worth. Shion wrapped his arms and legs around him and slipped his hands down Nezumi’s chest, grasping the edges of his T-shirt and broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside. Nezumi gazed down at him with a hunger in his eyes and Shion eagerly dug his heels into Nezumi’s back, pushing them closer, and raised his hands to Nezumi’s face to guide him back to his lips to seal the kiss once more.

And then the phone rang.

While Shion was fumbling for the receiver Nezumi was grumbling about the "goddamn phone."

“H-hello? Hi, Mom. What? N-no, nothing’s wrong. I was just outside and had to run in to answer the phone, that’s all.” Nezumi started to chuckle.

“What are we doing for lunch? Well, we were just about to eat, actually.”

“Damn right,” Nezumi muttered and Shion tried real hard not to gasp when Nezumi began sucking on his earlobe while his fingers roamed further south.

“Y-yeah, dinner sounds good. Okay, see you later.”

Shion was trying to hang up the phone but kept missing so Nezumi grabbed it from him, replacing it and turning off the ringer in one deft move.

“S-so, where were we?”

Nezumi’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “About to have lunch, I believe.”

“Mmm, sounds like a plan.” Shion smiled and he wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck pulling him back to his lips for a much longer kiss, and the noontime sun was shining through their window as the room began to warm up in more ways than one.


End file.
